insektpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The ResKue
The ResKue (Au feu les jonKillles in the French version, Daffodill Craze in the US Dub) is the 4th episode of the first season and the 4th episode overall. Synopsis When Flynn ends up getting kidnapped by the kruds, Alex must rescue him before he ends up getting fried in the hypertherm. Plot Alex is busy conducting an new elixir when Flynn interferes and snatches the elixir that Alex was making, She attempts to catch him as Flynn continues to pester her until he accidently trips over, smashing several flasks. He depressingly leaves as Alex continues to work. At Krud City, Queen Katheter is once again freezing due to lack of heat, but Synapse came up with a solution. Wasabi, Fugg and the troops travelled to the flower forest and begins to chop down numerous of daffodils, one of them which had Flynn inside one, who was complaining about Alex, the troops spotted him and captures him. Elmo (Who was with Flynn, when this happened) rushes to The Flower City and alerts Alex about what happened. Alex hop on Peg and heads to the flower forest, Elmo showed where Flynn was before he was captured, the trio look closely and what's left is his guitar broken in half. Alex, Peg and Elmo notices an krud ship and they decided to follow it to the city but the trail stopped after they were closed off by the gates, the trio decides to take an alternate route through a passageway but during the search, she was caught by The Methane Brothers. Inside The Krud City, Synapse explains to Draffsack and Fugg that Daffodil wood will burn hotter then any other wood. Draffsack tells the two not to slack as he heads off to fetch the queen. Back underground The Methane Brothers takes Alex towards the prison but they are stopped by an incoming train, the brothers explains to Alex about Draffsack plans, which Alex an chance to hop on the train while they are distracted. They finally noticed Alex and tries to chase her but another train was on their trail and turned back but they were whammed into the carrier. On the other train Elmo manage to found Flynn and Alex unties him but Flynn refuses to leave has he has to plan to foiled their latest scheme, however Alex follows him. Flynn arrives at the hypertherm and throws the elixir that Alex was making earlier in the episode into the pit. As he flies off, Draffsack spots him and tells Drumsturdy to shoot him down, he manages to shoot him but Alex manage to grab Flynn and leaves. The elixir explodes causing colours to splat all over the place. Outside Flynn, Alex, Peg and Elmo watches the elixir spits out colourful fireworks. Back inside Katheter angrily leaves causing Draffsack swears revenge on the Verigreens as The hypertherm breaks down. Characters The Verigreens * Flynn * Alex * Peg * Elmo * Godfrey The Kruds * Queen Katheter * Draffsack * Synapse * Fugg * Wasabi * Roderick Drumsturdy * Stanley Greeb * The Methane Brothers * Cricket Troops Transcript Transcript of The ResKue Trivia * Goof: Before Draffsack returns with Queen Katheter, Synapse face is in it's coloured state, in which he gets at the end of the episode. * Despite Flynn's guitar being destroyed, it has been quickly repaired in the next episode. * This is the first time we see the daffodil woods. * This is the first time Alex properly travels to Krud City. She briefly visits the city in Flowers for Katheter but she doesn't goes inside the city. Gallery Video Category:Season 1